Baile Sucio
by Giselle Mora
Summary: Un simple baile se convierte en algo completamente distinto. Autor: tiramisuspice


**Este fic es una traducción. Autor: tiramisuspice. Puede leer el original acá: s/11722789/1/Dirty-Dance**

* * *

Maya estaba cabreada.

Y no enojada o irritada de la forma habitual, estaba lívida.

Missy había dado a Maya (y a casi todas las chicas en su grupo de amigos) un cupón para unas clases de baile erótico gratis como un regalo de Navidad que había mortificado a Smackle y Riley. Ella les había dicho acerca de algunos movimientos que había aprendido que había sido capaz de utilizar sobre Billy, y cómo la clase podría ayudar a cualquiera de ellos a condimentar su vida sexual.

Maya no había encontrado el regalo particularmente útil, ya que el sexo con Lucas estaba bien. De hecho, ella no tiene ningún problema en ese aspecto de su vida.

Al final, lo aceptó de todos modos porque era una lección gratis, y Lucas estaba totalmente abierto a la clase. Y Missy tenía razón. Había definitivamente algunas cosas que Maya podría aprender de la clase que podría utilizar con Lucas en el dormitorio.

Pero resultó ser una decisión estúpida.

Ni siquiera había sido capaz de pasar tiempo con Lucas porque Cassie, la maldita instructora, siguió utilizando a Lucas como su compañero de demostración. Cassie lo había estado mirando en el minuto que Maya y Lucas habían caminado en la sala de estudio de baile y fue demasiado agradable cuando ella los había saludado, dando a Lucas miradas coquetas y guiños e ignorando por completo a Maya.

Cada movimiento, Cassie siguió utilizando a Lucas para mostrar la forma en que se suponía que debía hacerse. Ella estaba toda sobre él, frotando sus tetas sobre él y pegando su culo en su cara y obviamente tratando de hundir sus garras en él.

Cassie estaba yendo demasiado lejos, sin embargo, y Maya se estaba realmente hartando de esa perra poniendo sus manos sobre Lucas. Había contemplado brevemente matarla, pero Maya no quería ser arrestada durante la temporada de vacaciones por agredir a alguien. Lucas tenía finalmente unas vacaciones de la escuela de veterinaria y estaba en casa con ella y lo último que Maya quería hacer era perder parte de su tiempo juntos porque ella cortó la garganta de una perra.

Ella también estaba un poco enojada con Lucas. A pesar de que trató de calmarla y tranquilizarla diciéndole que no estaba interesado en Cassie en lo más mínimo, y aunque él había mantenido sus manos firmemente a los lados y no había tocado Cassie mientras ella hacía sus demostraciones, Maya sabía que tenía que haber estado al menos un poco excitado. Demonios, si una chica caliente le estuviera dando a Maya un baile erótico, ella estaría excitada también. Lucas era un chico después de todo. Pensamientos estúpidos eran su especialidad.

Pero eso no significaba que fuera excusable.

Sí, estaba acostumbrada a un montón de personas arrojándose sobre Lucas y dándole su número de teléfono. Sí, ella tenía sus celos bajo control (en su mayoría) porque sabía que esa clase de mierda por desgracia viene con el hecho de salir con un tipo caliente, pero esto estaba cruzando una línea. Cassie sabía que eran una pareja. Habían entrado cogidos de la mano por el amor de Dios, y antes de la clase, estaban compartiendo pequeños besos.

Razón por la cual Maya sabía que Cassie estaba haciéndolo a propósito.

"Maya, por última vez, te juro que no me interesa nada de lo que está haciendo" Lucas murmuró suavemente mientras metía un pequeño mechón de pelo que se había caído de su cola de caballo detrás de su oreja.

"Aún así ..." dijo Maya, mirando brevemente a la instructora "No me gusta la forma en que sólo está usándote para mostrar los movimientos."

El teléfono Lucas sonó en el bolsillo, y él lo sacó, mirando el identificador de llamadas.

"Maya, no habrá ningún problema. La clase terminará en diez minutos de todos modos." La besó en la frente. "Tengo que tomar esta llamada por un segundo. Es Zay."

Lucas la soltó y se dirigió fuera del estudio para contestar el teléfono.

Maya suspiró, reajustando su cola de caballo y dirigiéndose a la fuente de agua cerca de la puerta para hidratarse. Lucas estaba en lo cierto. Sólo serían unos minutos más y esta mierda habría acabado. ¿Estaba realmente tan desesperada que ella estaba tratando de enganchar el novio de otra persona, mientras enseñaba una clase?

Cuando Maya se inclinó para llenar su pequeña taza con un poco de agua, Cassie se acercó a ella, una sonrisa forzada en su rostro.

"Tu nombre era Mia, ¿verdad? Viniste con Lucas."

Maya se erizó con molestia mientras se bebió su vaso de un trago, aplastándolo y arrojándolo con vehemencia en el pequeño contenedor de basura al lado de la nevera.

"Maya, en realidad."

"Ups. Mi error." Cassie se rió. "De todos modos, ¿estás disfrutando la clase? ¿Divirtiéndote?"

"No lo sé", Maya arrastró las palabras. "Hubiera sido más divertido si yo pudiera disfrutar de ella con mi novio."

"Oh. Lo siento. No quise acapararlo. Es sólo que él es como la perfecta altura para mí." Cassie dijo, con un brillo ligero en sus ojos. "Tu entiendes, ¿verdad?"

Los ojos de Maya se estrecharon peligrosamente. Esta perra estaba mintiendo. Había un montón de otros chicos que tenían la altura de Lucas, pero no los había utilizado para sus demostraciones.

"Estaba sentado en una silla. ¿Qué quieres decir con altura perfecta?"

"Todo lo que quiero decir es que es más fácil para mí estar en su regazo es todo lo que estoy diciendo," Cassie contestó sin darle importancia, sonando aburrido. "De todos modos, ¿dónde te las arreglaste para obtener a Lucas? Él tiene los más hermosos ojos que he visto. Urgh, la forma en que te mira, ¿sabes lo que quiero decir?"

Maya podía sentir su ceja crisparse con irritación. Hubo un insulto escondido en alguna parte. Maya no sabía muy bien dónde, pero tenía la sensación de que Cassie estaba tirando sutilmente un pinchazo en su dirección.

"Lo hago. Ya que él es mi novio y todo eso." Maya se cruzó de brazos frente a su pecho. "Y puesto que vinimos a hacer esta clase juntos, ¿no crees que deberíamos estar trabajando juntos?"

"Tendrás tu turno." Cassie se rió sarcásticamente. "No hay necesidad de ser tan territorial, Mara."

Ella se alejó, moviendo sus caderas, y Maya sintió hervir la sangre bajo la piel.

¿Territorial? ¿Tener su turno? ¿Con su propio maldito novio?

A la mierda esta mierda.

Esta perra pensó que Maya estaba jugando. ¿Pensaba que podía subestimarla? Nadie se metía con Maya Penélope Hart o tocaba a su novio.

Lucas volvió al estudio y frunció el ceño mientras se acercaba a Maya.

"¿Qué pasa? Te ves cabreada"

Ella lo miró. "¿En serio Sherlock?"

Antes de que Lucas pudiera responder, Cassie llamó la atención de la clase con un par de palmadas rápidas de sus manos.

"Muy bien chicos. ¡Esta clase ha sido absolutamente genial! Todos ustedes están haciéndolo realmente bien", dijo. "Durante estos últimos diez minutos de la clase, quiero unas pocas parejas para demostrar algo de lo que hemos aprendido hoy en una pequeña rutina en frente de todos nosotros. Puede ser tan largo como quieran y pueden hacer la combinación de movimientos que deseen ".

La clase se quedó en silencio, mirando alrededor con ansiedad y mirándose el uno al otro. Cassie se rió con diversión.

"Vamos, chicos. ¿Quién quiere ser voluntario? No sean tímidos. Incluso puedo ir primero si ustedes están preocupados."

Iría primero con Lucas, sin duda.

No si Maya podía evitarlo.

Y ella tuvo la idea perfecta. Maya tenía la sensación de que Cassie pensó que en realidad sería capaz de seducir a Lucas con sus movimientos. Apenas había arañado la superficie. Maya le mostraría lo que un baile erótico realmente era.

El tiempo de juego había terminado.

"Somos voluntarios" Maya gruñó, agarrando a Lucas por la camisa y tirando de él a sus espaldas a la única silla instalada en el centro de la habitación.

Cassie la miró con fastidio, dándole una sonrisa de labios apretados, atrapado en algún lugar entre una sonrisa de suficiencia y una mueca de desprecio.

"¿Estás segura? Quiero decir, ustedes dos apenas han practicado juntos toda esta clase. Puede ser un poco difícil hacer mis movimientos si no estás acostumbrada."

"Oh, créeme." Perra. "Estoy muy acostumbrada. Y no te preocupes por tus lindos, pequeños movimientos. Tengo algunos de los mías."

"Bien", dijo Cassie con los ojos entrecerrados, frunciendo los labios. "Tómalo. Voy a poner la música, y tu puedes hacer lo que quieras."

Cassie enchufó su iPod de nuevo en el sistema de altavoces y pulsó el botón de reproducción para la canción. La música se escuchó alrededor de todo el estudio, y Maya sonrió. Se enfrentó a Lucas, plantando la mano en su pecho y guiándolo hacia atrás hasta que sus piernas golpearon la silla. Se sentó, mirándola con una ligera aprensión. Ella sabía que Lucas se preguntaba qué clase de mierda loca estaba a punto de hacer.

"Maya..."

"Shh," ronroneó suavemente, presionando un dedo en sus labios. Su expresión se ensombreció. "Sólo siéntate y disfruta de ello, Huckleberry."

Lucas se quedó en silencio, y Maya se acercó lentamente a su alrededor, con la mano detrás de sus hombros. Se detuvo detrás de él, girando hacia abajo en cuclillas a tiempo con la música antes de lentamente levantarse, rozando su pecho contra él. Ella se inclinó hacia abajo, deslizando sus manos por su pecho y abdomen y murmurando la letra antes de suavemente soplar en su oído. Maya vio apretaba la mandíbula de Lucas y sonrió, sabiendo que ella ya lo había encerrado bajo su hechizo en los segundos que lo había tocado.

Maya se paseó de nuevo hacia el frente, hacia Lucas, medio bailando con las palabras, con los ojos entrecerrados mientras cantaba en voz baja junto a la música. Arrastró sus manos por su cuerpo poco a poco, más allá de su pecho y hasta su broche en el pelo. Maya se lo quitó lentamente, dejando caer el pelo a su alrededor y sacudiendo su cabello.

Maya cantó junto a las letras sucias, su mirada se cruzó con la de Lucas mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante, poniendo sus manos sobre sus muslos, chasqueando la lengua y apenas trazando sus labios. Se dejó caer lentamente al suelo y se puso de pie lentamente de nuevo, dándole una vista directa de su culo. Maya miró sobre su hombro, viendo los ojos de Lucas ensancharse, su mirada pegada a su trasero.

Maya rodó sus caderas alrededor lentamente, sus manos seductoramente deslizándose por la parte delantera de su cuerpo y entre sus piernas mientras ella escuchaba la música, balanceando sus caderas. Sus ojos se encontraron con Cassie que estaba mirando muy sorprendida, y Maya parpadeó antes de dar vueltas, azotando su pelo alrededor mientras se acercaba a Lucas, lentamente, con el pelo cubriendo la mayor parte de su rostro mientras ella le dio una mirada seductora.

Ella se alegró de ver el bulto en los pantalones de Lucas.

Pero ella podría hacerlo mejor que eso.

Maya caminó entre sus piernas, los brazos sobre su cabeza mientras mecía lado a lado sus caderas a tiempo con el ritmo. Arrastró una mano lentamente por la parte posterior de su brazo, y se sentó en cuclillas frente a él, con los ojos en el premio mientras se humedecía los labios.

Se puso de pie, moviendo de un tirón el pelo hacia atrás mientras puso su mirada de nuevo en Lucas. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas mientras la miraba, su mirada se oscureció, extasiado. No había nadie más que ellos dos en ese estudio.

Maya se aferró a sus hombros, subiendo poco a poco en su regazo y colocándose justo encima de su ingle. Ella movió sus caderas lentamente, apenas rozando su evidente excitación cada vez que ella se sentó. Tomó el dobladillo de la parte superior de su camiseta, arrastrándola hacia arriba y tirando de ella antes de inclinarse hacia adelante y colocarla detrás de la silla. Lucas exhaló lentamente mientras miraba a su pecho, su respiración un poco más pesado que antes. Maya lo tomó de la barbilla y lo inclinó hacia arriba, sus labios cerca de él mientras ella pronunciaba las palabras, rozando sus labios. Su mirada bajó a sus labios, y Maya se rió, inclinándose hacia atrás con el ceño ligeramente elevada cuando él se acercó más.

Maya molió su erección lentamente, rodando sus caderas hacia adelante y amando la manera en que tuvo que apretar los dientes para mantenerse bajo control. Ella arrastró sus manos por sus brazos, tomando sus manos y llevándolas a descansar en sus caderas. Él agarró sus caderas, sus dedos rozando su culo mientras ella se movía eróticamente en su regazo. Maya enredó sus manos en su pelo, casi gimiendo mientras se frotaba a sí misma en la erección palpitante de Lucas, mirando hacia él, el calor quema a través de su cuerpo cada vez que la fricción de su entrepierna roza su núcleo sensible.

Poco a poco se echó hacia atrás, arqueando la espalda bruscamente cuando su cabeza casi tocaba el suelo, mirando en los espejos a las personas y dándoles sonrisas picantes. Todos estaban atónitos, boquiabiertos al ver a Maya. Un tipo en la parte trasera estaba inquieto y reajustando sus pantalones, incómodo, mal escondiendo su propia erección.

Lucas la tiró bruscamente, y Maya gimió suavemente cuando se encontraron cara a cara, sus miradas se encontraron, ya que respiraban pesadamente, tan cerca que estaban compartiendo el mismo aire. Ella entrelazó sus dedos en su pelo, su pecho se apretó contra él, su cabello formando una cortina alrededor de ellos mientras rodaba lentamente su centro contra la erección en sus pantalones.

La sala quedó en silencio mientras la música fue disminuyendo, y Maya detuvo poco a poco sus movimientos, la mirada fija en Lucas, el calor entre ellos como un fuego ardiente.

Hacía demasiado calor. Maya buscó en los ojos de Lucas, la sensación del calor de su palpitante erección presionando entre sus piernas casi haciéndola gemir.

Ella lo quería. Ahora. Y ella estaba tan cerca de lanzar la precaución al viento y tener relaciones sexuales con Lucas justo ahí en esa silla delante de toda esa gente.

"... Lucas," jadeó sin aliento, moliendo sus caderas desesperadamente contra su erección, "te quiero."

Ella podía ver el deseo oscureciendo sus ojos, y ella sabía que lo quería tanto como ella.

"Cassie, ¿hay un cuarto de baño aquí?" Preguntó Lucas.

"Uh, alrededor de esa esquina", dijo confundida, sin dejar de mirarlos absolutamente conmocionada.

Sin decir una palabra, Lucas recogió Maya en brazos y la tiró por encima del hombro, dirigiéndose directamente hacia el baño que Cassie les había señalado. Era uno de esos baños privados que tenían una cerradura.

Tan pronto como se cerró la puerta y puso la cerradura, Lucas la dejó en el borde del mostrador, aplastando sus labios contra los suyos. Maya gimió en su boca, sus dedos peinado por el pelo mientras las manos de Lucas recorrieron su cuerpo, sus caderas, tirando de ella hacia adelante mientras se muele a sí mismo contra Maya.

"¿Un rapidito en el baño, Lucas?" Maya preguntó juguetonamente. "¿Qué? ¿sin clase?"

Él le dirigió una mirada peligrosa, con una sonrisa en los labios que envió un destello de calor a través del cuerpo de Maya.

"Sin paciencia."

Lucas se apoderó de la parte superior de sus leggins, tirando de ellos fuera de sus piernas antes de que ella enganchó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura de nuevo. Metió la mano en sus bragas, acariciando su entrada con sus dedos mientras mordisqueaba el lóbulo de su oreja. El aliento de Maya se enganchó, y ella gimió, pasando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Lucas cuando encontró su caliente abertura, él bombeó un dedo dentro de ella mientras la trabajó hasta la humedad. Ella se quedó sin aliento, arqueando las caderas más cerca de su mano, agarrando su pelo y apoyándose en él.

"Oooh ..."

Sentía un fuego en el abdomen mientras sentía la presión acumularse cada vez que sus dedos rozaron su clítoris.

"Maya ..." Lucas murmuró en tono tenso mientras dejaba caer besos húmedos a lo largo de la mandíbula y el cuello. "Tengo que estar dentro de ti."

"Está bien." Casi maulló, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado para darle más acceso, ondas de placer entre sus piernas "Estoy lista"

Agarró sus muslos, la enderezó, y tiró de ella hacia arriba, enganchándola sobre su cintura antes de darse la vuelta y apretarla contra la puerta. La madera de la puerta chocó con su espalda, y Maya gimió cuando Lucas capturó sus labios en un beso vulgar, su lengua enredándose sensualmente con la suya. Metió la mano entre ellos, liberando su pene y tirando a un lado sus bragas.

Él la apretó ligeramente mientras se alineó con su apertura y se enterró todo el camino dentro de ella. Lucas gimió desde lo más profundo de su garganta mientras él comenzó a empujar en ella, ruidos incomprensibles dejando los labios de Maya. Ella envolvió sus brazos sobre sus hombros, dejando caer su frente en el hueco de su cuello mientras se hundía profundamente en su interior. Le clavó las uñas en la espalda, gimiendo largo y fuerte cuando él golpeó duro en ella, su respiración áspera y pesada en su oído.

"Joder ... Estás tan apretada, Maya ..." gruñó en su oído.

Lucas metió sus antebrazos debajo de sus rodillas, cambiando su ángulo y aumentando el ritmo. Él chupó la piel recalentada de su cuello, tirando de ella entre sus dientes. Maya echó la cabeza hacia atrás contra la puerta, dejando escapar un pequeño grito de placer.

"Lucas ..." Maya gimió, todo su cuerpo temblaba por la intensidad de su polla golpeando cada punto justo.

Él gruñó en voz baja. Su ritmo era frenético, fuera de control, sus labios en su cuello y su respiración poco profunda y rápida.

Ella apenas podía respirar por la presión, el cuerpo de Lucas presionando al suyo en la puerta, sus gruñidos suaves y respiración agitada, cada golpe duro. Sus gemidos eran cada vez más fuertes y más altos, pero no podía contenerlos aunque lo intentase. Lucas se sentía demasiado bien en su interior. Y había algo acerca de saber que Cassie y todos los demás tenía un asiento en primera fila para escucharlos que la hacía moverse más rápido.

Maya sintió que se aprieta y se estremeció a su alrededor, las embestidas de Lucas cada vez más erráticas y descontroladas, ya que rápidamente se acercaron a su punto culminante. Ella estaba en espiral, con la cara enrojecida, perdida en la euforia increíble que estaba experimentando. Estaba tan cerca de la perfección, su mente aturdida.

Y luego Lucas se estrelló contra ella con fuerza, llegando a un punto de oro que hizo a Maya gritar, con la explosión de fuego como una oleada tras otra de su orgasmo se apoderó de su cuerpo. La luz blanca bailaba en su visión y ondas de placer cegador estallaron a través de su cuerpo tembloroso.

La respiración de Lucas capturada, sus pocos empujes bruscos hasta que de repente se quedó inmóvil, palpitante dentro de ella. Ella clavó las uñas en la espalda de Lucas, apoyándose pesadamente en él cuando dejó escapar un gemido tenso y profundo cuando se derramó dentro de ella, su cuerpo temblando con su propio clímax. Su respiración era dificultosa, y él jadeó contra su cuello, volviendo poco a poco de nuevo a la tierra después de su liberación gloriosa.

Él se rió y levantó la cabeza, encontrando su mirada mientras se miraban el uno al otro, poco a poco saliendo de su bruma de lujuria. Presionó su frente contra la de él, sosteniendo su cara entre las manos mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

"Maya ... Dios, eso fue increíble." Lucas murmuró.

"Espero que eso no sea todo, vaquero." Maya respondió sin aliento.

"Por supuesto que no", dijo sombriamente. "Cuando regresemos a tu apartamento, no vamos a parar hasta que ninguno de nosotros puede moverse."

"Bueno, ¿qué estás esperando entonces?"

Maya gimió ligeramente mientras salía fuera de ella lentamente. La dejó sobre sus pies, y Maya se removió al sentir los fluidos chapoteando entre sus piernas. Ella agarró sus leggins del suelo y se los puso rápidamente, Lucas se colocó a sí mismo de nuevo en sus pantalones. Los dedos de Maya se detuvieron sobre el punto punzante en su cuello y bastante segura mientras se miraba en el espejo, se dio cuenta de la marca púrpura en su piel.

"¿En serio, Huckleberry?" Maya levantó una ceja. "Se supone que debemos ir a cenar con Riley y los otros esta noche."

"Dile a Riley que tuvimos que cancelar", dijo Lucas, con la mirada clavada en su culo. "Circunstancias sin precedentes".

Maya se rió mientras tomaba su mano, abriendo la puerta y tirando de ella hacia fuera detrás de él. Regresaron de vuelta a la sala principal del estudio y todos los miraban, boquiabiertos. Maya se preguntó brevemente si debía agarrar su camiseta ya que estaba en sostén, después de todo, pero Lucas no estaba parando en absoluto, claramente era un hombre con una misión, y ella pensó que no sería tan malo dejarlo como un regalo de despedida para Cassie. Honestamente, Maya tuvo que darle las gracias por todas sus tácticas de sabotaje. Si no hubiera sido por Cassie arrojándose sobre Lucas, Maya no habría estado celosa, y no habría tenido sexo alucinante en un cuarto de baño.

"Gracias por la clase, Cassie". Maya dijo con aire de suficiencia, mirando a la mujer de mandíbula floja. "Yo definitivamente tuve un montón de diversión."

Tal vez no fue tan malo aceptar esos cupones después de todo.


End file.
